


felix felicis

by 2jinwons



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, heewon is such a cute dynamic PLEASE WAKE UP, implied past!2jin, implied past!hyewon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2jinwons/pseuds/2jinwons
Summary: felix felicis, also known as liquid luck. it's rumored that chaewon somehow drinks this everyday, all the time. she just says she's genuinely lucky... except for when it comes to heejin.





	felix felicis

**Author's Note:**

> for @ohbitchtheloona on twitter, who dragged me into the heewon ship. :)

Chaewon had always been extremely lucky, even as a child. Once, she fell from the top of the playground, awkwardly landing on her leg, and the adults nearby swore they heard a crack. Before anyone could crowd around her and ask if she was okay, she had jumped back up with a smile, did a few cautious steps, and then ran off to continue playing with her friends. From that day on, everyone knew her as ‘Lucky Chaewon’, since no matter what, she could always seem to come out of situations with a good ending.

Her friends will tell you all about the time when she fell on her face in front of THE Son Hyejoo, who she just so happened to have a massive crush on, but came out of it with Hyejoo’s number and a tiny smile. Even in the breakup, Chaewon was lucky. A lot of people will tell you horror stories about a breakup ruining their friendship, and making it impossible to talk, and splitting up their friend group and dividing everyone around them. Not for Chaewon. It was an amicable breakup, on good terms, ending on a healthy note. In fact, it ended so well that Chaewon ended up playing match maker, and set up Hyejoo with her friend Yerim, which resulted in their separate friend groups seemingly meshing well together and joining. Everyone would assume that this would be another instance of good luck, as Chaewon now had more close friends, and this small instance of match maker also resulted in several of her friends now finding themselves in new, long term relationships. Well…

Chaewon will tell you that you’re wrong. So very, very wrong.

♥ 

Backtrack a little bit to Chaewon’s first day of high school. She was lucky, because she already had friends here, even if they were older than her, and she got a top locker, on the edge of the block of lockers, which meant she wouldn’t have to wait for anyone to grab her stuff. She had been having a good day so far, adjusting well to a new school, and having a pretty cruisy day in terms of classes, and was now on her way to lunch with her friend Jiwoo, and her older sister Jinsoul. They had told her where they normally would eat, expecting her to meet them there as soon as humanly possible. And even if she didn’t want to admit it, Chaewon had gotten lost along the way. While she was trying to figure out where she was, she failed to notice that she was about to walk into someone, and bumped right into them, resulting in both of them falling over. As she panicked about knocking a total stranger over, she felt herself being helped to her feet, and attempted to make some form of eye contact so she could apologise sincerely. That had been her plan, until she looked at this stranger, and found herself lost for words.

_She’s… she’s so pretty. How is that even possible? She’s ethereal._

“…I’m so sorry for bumping into you! I should’ve been paying more attention to my surroundings. I hope you aren’t hurt.”

Chaewon could only stare back at the stranger, until she realised that they may think she’s being rude by not replying. “Ah… I’m okay! It’s really my fault, I’m the one who has no clue where I’m going... you wouldn’t know where this area is, would you?”

As soon as the stranger had shown her the way, Chaewon sped off, embarrassed by her shyness, if you could call it that, and extremely hungry. It wasn’t until she had arrived to the area that her sister had told her about that she realised her mistake.

“Uh, Chaewon… why are you so late? And why are you blushing so much?”

“I just literally ran into a pretty girl… and I didn’t even ask her name.”

♥ ♥ 

Chaewon had spent the next few months wondering about the girl’s name, cursing herself for her stupidity. Her friends were beginning to become sick of it, as it was all she ever talked about. She had tried to describe the girl, but her friends pointed out that “a really pretty girl with long, black hair” is incredibly vague, and could describe literally anyone. If she wasn’t trying to figure out her identity, Chaewon would be spending the rest of her time whining about how she was stupid for not even asking her name. It had gotten so bad that Jiwoo had been planning on trying to set her up with someone, just to get her to forget about this girl, and so that they could discuss literally anything else. And she had done just that. Jiwoo had finally found someone suitable and was about to text Chaewon’s details to the person she had picked when Chaewon began to blow up her phone. 

_Hey. I know her name._

_What? How?_

_I ran into her again. She’s somehow even prettier…_

. 

_Sorry, I’m getting distracted. Anyways, her name is Heejin_

_Heejin? Even her name is pretty._

_Beat me to it. There’s one problem though._

_???_

_She has a girlfriend ):_

♥ ♥ ♥ 

Chaewon thought she had done a great job in getting over Heejin. It’d been at least a year since she had even thought about her, and even longer since she had last seen her. She had been free of her presence, and she was happy. 

Until now.

Because Heejin was giving her the brightest smile, as Yerim and Hyejoo introduced all of their friends to each other. Chaewon made a mental note to yell at Hyejoo about this later, as she forced herself to walk over to Heejin.

“Wow… long time no see, huh? Who would’ve thought we’d meet again?” 

Chaewon shot her a small smile as she nodded in agreement. She wasn’t feeling so lucky anymore, especially as she struggled to find something to talk about. “How have things been?”

Heejin paused before answering, biting her lip slightly. “Ah… well. Hyunjin and I broke up a couple of weeks ago, but other than that, everything is great.” 

Chaewon was about to reply but found herself being tugged away by Hyejoo in an effort to introduce her to the rest of Yerim’s friends. She shot a quick wave at Heejin, holding her phone up to show that they should exchange numbers later. Heejin gave her a quick nod, before she was dragged away by Yerim as well. 

Chaewon was definitely feeling lucky again.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 

“Chaewon, sometimes I feel like you’re somehow permanently drinking felix felicis…” 

“I’m drinking what? Are you alright Yerim?” 

They were sitting in Chaewon’s living room, changing the channel on the TV every few seconds, bored out of their minds. School had just wrapped up for the year, also marking Chaewon and Heejin’s graduation.

“You know… felix felicis… liquid luck?” 

“…You’re such a nerd, you know that right?” 

Yerim shot her a sharp glare before lightly smacking her arm. “Okay, but seriously, you’re so incredibly lucky. You managed to graduate even though you skipped class all the time – yes, I know about that, you’re welcome, I didn’t say anything to anyone. You literally get the house to yourself all the time, and you also are lucky enough to have a job that pays you well but you barely have to actually go in. Not to mention you and Heejin.”

“Me and Heejin?”

Yerim tilted her head in confusion, furrowing her eyebrows just slightly. “You know… aren’t you two…”

“Dating? We aren’t dating.”

“Oh. But you two always go on dates, don’t you?” 

“They aren’t dates.”

“Oh… I just thought… you know… you two liked each other? You’re practically attached at the hip all the time.” 

Chaewon didn’t respond, instead sitting in silence. Yerim winced, before quickly shifting the topic.

“So, about your job… are there any openings?” 

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 

At this very moment, Chaewon wished she had some of that felix felicis that Yerim had been talking about. Especially because this was meant to be an important day. 

She _had_ planned to take Heejin on a picnic, with homemade food, and finally confess. She had it all planned out in her head, even picking out a beautiful park that she knows is usually quiet. But her luck seemed to run out that morning, because everything seemed to be going wrong. She managed to set fire to the food she was making… twice. When she had finally given up and decided to just make something she couldn’t set fire to, she realised she barely had anything in her house. She had bread, but nothing to make sandwiches with. She had microwaveable meals that she could try and pass off as her own cooking, but a quick look at the expiration date ruined that plan as well. Then, when she decided to do a quick run for groceries, she noticed that it was absolutely pouring. And that it was almost 11:55am, and Heejin should be at her house in 5 minutes. 

The gentle knocking at her door informed her that Heejin was early, as always, and she sighed before opening the door to let Heejin in. “Good morning… I guess our plans have to change, unless you want to sit in the rain for a few hours.”

Heejin shook her head as she walked inside, stopping at the door of the kitchen. “Uh… what happened in here?”

“Oh… well…”

“You’re as good of a cook as I am, huh?”

They exchanged a look before bursting into laughter, deciding to just stay inside and order takeaway. Once they had ordered, Chaewon picked up the TV remote and began to hand it over, before Heejin stopped her.

“Wait. Before we watch something, I need to say this. I’m pretty sure you know what it is, but… I like you. A lot. Maybe even love? I’m not sure. But I’ve liked you for a long, long time. I know it’s mutual, because you weren’t ever subtle. But… I just... yeah, I want to call you mine.”

“You’re so incredibly cheesy.” Chaewon didn’t speak any further, instead choosing to link her arm with Heejin’s and rest her head on her shoulder. “That was a yes, by the way.”

Heejin burst into a bright smile, before resting her head against Chaewon’s. Chaewon sighed in relief, grateful that she wasn’t the one who had to do the confession.

_My luck seems to not be affected by Heejin’s presence anymore… I really am lucky. _

“By the way, Yerim told me that you thought I was so pretty when we first met, and that’s why you ran off and left me after I helped you up. Is that true? Did you basically gay panic in real life?”

_…Scratch that. I am not lucky at all. _


End file.
